


Meeting God in Your Pajamas

by Toastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Nervousness, Self-Esteem Issues, pre-Chonna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastiel/pseuds/Toastiel
Summary: Donna has been living with the brothers for a short while, determined to be more than just a bystander as the world goes to hell (again). She knew living with the Winchesters would come with some...strange...occurrences, but she sure as heck never expected this to be one of them.





	

Donna had worked very hard over the years to try and make herself love her body. She’d started eating right, working out, doing all the things she was supposed to do to be healthy. It wasn’t about her size, she told herself over and over every morning when she looked in the mirror. It was about being healthy and taking care of herself. She’d made a lot of progress, too. She lost a bit of weight, toned up and strengthened most of her muscle groups, and she felt better physically than she had since high school. 

 

So why wasn’t she happy? Why did her reflection still manage to make her feel like a whale out of water?

 

She’d tried to ignore the self-doubt, the nagging little voice in her head that told her she’d never be thin enough, or pretty enough. She tried to smile and tell herself that she was beautiful and that she did matter. It didn’t always work, though. At the end of the day, or after a particularly grueling hunt, she found herself staring down a tub of rocky road, hating herself because she knew that in the end, the tub would be empty and the only thing she would feel was guilt and remorse. 

 

Food had been her comfort for so long, and it was hard to change that. When her marriage had begun to go bad, she’d turned to comfort foods to fill the slowly growing hole Doug had drilled through her. The longer things dragged on, the larger she got and the worse Doug was towards her. Her solution had been to eat more. After the divorce, her self-esteem was practically non-existent. She hid it behind cheery smiles and an upbeat attitude, but when she was alone, she usually just cried herself to sleep with a slice of chocolate cheesecake. Meeting Sam and Dean, learning the truth about the things that were hiding in the dark, had been her saving grace. Donna had decided then that she would do whatever it took to stay alive, and that meant getting healthy. If she couldn’t run, she wouldn’t make a very good hunter after all. 

 

When things had started to go sideways, Donna had decided to move to Lebanon and help the boys out. They needed someone around to take care of them, she reasoned, and another hunter to help out in the field couldn’t hurt either, right? So, she’d taken a sabbatical from the force and moved into the bunker. She thought that maybe by keeping busy and focusing on trying to save the world, she could forget about her own petty problems. It didn’t change much, except that now she was usually so tired by the time night came that she just passed out and skipped the cake and crying. 

 

Tonight was an exception. She had stayed behind while the boys went after a lead on the Darkness. Her night had been uneventful, and she hadn’t heard anything from the boys so she assumed things were going alright. They weren’t in trouble, at least. She’d tidied up the bunker, taken care of the few dishes that had accumulated in the sink, and then she’d crashed on her bed in her favorite cotton sleep short (the ones she only wore when no one was around to see) and an oversized sweater, with a glass of wine and Netflix. She didn’t even realize they had returned until she heard the yelling. She left her glass on the nightstand, paused her movie, and padded barefoot towards the direction of the noise. 

 

“What the hell, Chuck?” She heard Dean first. 

 

“Dean. Dude.” She could hear the disapproval in Sam’s voice before she rounded the corner to the library. 

 

“It’s fine, Sam. He has a right to be angry.” She didn’t recognize that voice, but the man behind it clearly knew the boys. She stepped into the library cautiously, catching sight of Sam and Dean almost immediately. A third, much shorter man with dark hair was leaning back against the table in the control room, arms crossed over his chest. If she was honest with herself, he was very handsome. Not that she would ever say that aloud to anyone. 

 

“Everything alright here, boys?” She asked softly as she entered the control room. 

 

“Donna, hey. Yeah. It’s fine. We didn’t mean to wake you.” Sam gave her an apologetic look, his hazel eyes reminding her of a puppy. 

 

“Oh, it’s no trouble, Sam,” She gave him her brightest smile, hoping to ease his unnecessary guilt at the idea. “I wasn’t sleeping. Didn’t expect you boys back so soon, though. Didn’t even hear the car pu-”

 

“My car!” Dean cried suddenly, looking exasperated and pissed off at the same time. “You - my - you left my car!”

 

The newcomer sighed, matching Dean’s exasperation with his own. He snapped his fingers, which she found a bit odd, and gave him a look. “There. Safe and sound in the garage. Happy?”

 

“Not really. She better not be scratched up.” He grumbled in return. 

 

“Dean, could you try and show a little bit of respect? He is God, after all.” Sam growled at his brother, giving him his very best bitchface. Donna’s eyes went wide. 

 

“Whadda ya mean, he’s God? As in…” she trailed off, pointing towards the ceiling nervously. She was suddenly acutely aware of just how little she was wearing, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. 

 

“Donna, this is Chuck Shurley. Chuck, this is Sher-”

 

“Donna Hanscum.” Chuck gave her a warm smile, holding his hand out to her. “It’s a pleasure, honestly. You’re an amazing woman.”

 

She took his hand timidly, trying to keep her own from trembling as her face burned red right up to her blonde roots. “Pleasure’s all mine, sir.”

 

“Don’t call me sir. Please. It’s just Chuck.” His smile didn’t falter and his blue eyes twinkled in the fluorescent lighting.

 

“Alright, well then, Chuck it is.” She pulled her hand back. “Why don’t I go get you boys something to drink, yeah? Or I could whip ya up some dinner? I’m sure you’re starving.”

 

She figured she’d change clothes too, while she was at it. No one needed to be witness to her pale thighs rubbing together, or her shorts riding up the way they tended to. She turned, practically fleeing the room in her haste to cover herself. She only realized they hadn’t given her an actual answer until she was hidden safely behind the closed door of her bedroom. “Gosh darnit.”


End file.
